


Wynonna Earp Fury Road

by LonelyIntrovert



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom, fury road, wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fury Road AU, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyIntrovert/pseuds/LonelyIntrovert
Summary: After the apocalypse claims Purgatory, the gang is left in the Ghost River Triangle to gather up the pieces.  Fury Road AU.





	Wynonna Earp Fury Road

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been thinking about this for a while and wanted to try it out, so please let me know what you think/what your thoughts are!

Nicole steered the rusted cop cruiser over the road of fine dust, slicking her googles back as the sun kissed the horizon at her right. The car bumped and swayed as they cruised along, following a trail of dust that was being spit up by Wynonna’s motorcycle a good fifty feet ahead, where she was point for their convoy.

Beside her Waverly shifted and placed her head on Nicole’s shoulder. The ginger automatically wrapped her arm around the Earp sister, tugging her close. The dust bit at her cheeks from the open window, and Nicole squinted as she tapped on the odometer.

“We need to refuel,” she said idly to Waverly over the roar of the engine, the brunette nuzzling her neck. Waverly simply brought the Dragunov up on the seat with them, cradling it to her chest in acknowledgement of Nicole’s statement.

Nicole reached forward and pulled the mouthpiece to her radio up, keying it on.

“Demon-killer, come in.”

There was the distinct noise of Wynonna keying her headset, the motorcycle too loud for her to talk over.

“I’m gonna go ahead and call it a day.” Wynonna keyed twice:

No.

Nicole sighed irritably.

“We haven’t seen a trace of any revenants and we are almost out of fuel.” There was a long pause of static.

“Haught-shot, demon-killer—this is alpha-dragon,” Dolls announced on the frequency, “We should stop to set up camp soon, we cannot drive through the night again.”

Another long pause of static.

Then a key, from Wynonna.

“Roger that,” Nicole said, signing off.

“Give her three miles,” Waverly murmured from Nicole’s shoulder, “I doubt we’ll come across a decent place to camp.” Nicole nodded absently, her tired eyes straining on the trail of dust ahead of her as she eased off the gas slightly. Behind them there was some shifting, Jeremy worming his way out of the trunk through a hole that they had dug in the backseat.

“We stopping?” Jeremy asked with a yawn, his googles askew, sweat beading down his face.

“Yeah, any luck?” Nicole asked, glancing at him in the rearview mirror.

“Uh…” Jeremy said, holding up a torn-apart pistol in response, “You really warped it good, but give it another day and I can straighten the barrel out.”

Nicole grunted, thinking back months prior when the apocalypse had started to hit Purgatory and she had ended up pistol-whipping several revenants after running out of ammo. Ahead of them, Nicole noticed Wynonna slowing and pulling to the side, so she did likewise, the cruiser wheezing as she did so. A good hundred yards behind them was Doc and Dolls, steering a semi-truck with fuel and other resources they needed.

With a groan, Nicole opened her door and stretched her legs before getting out, Waverly and Jeremy doing likewise. The landscape was like the desert before them, the wind grazing over Nicole’s back, bringing sweet relief to her heated skin. She already had been beyond burnt, but now it was as if she were constantly battling the fever, always on the brink of the heat getting her.

Waverly came around the car, her torn blouse rippling around her torso in the wind. The brunette came up to Nicole and wrapped her arms around the other tightly, burying her face in Nicole’s chest—clearly wanting more, later.

Nicole pulling her close and ran her fingers over Waverly’s back, watching as the semi pulled closer. Beside them Wynonna dismounted the bike, her black leather jacket torn and covered with dust. The eldest Earp sister removed her helmet before tearing off her googles, marching stiffly over to the rest of the group, all facing the semi as it rumbled to a stop before them.

No one said a word, all too exhausted to say much of anything as the semi’s doors creaked open and Doc and Dolls climbed down.

They all wordlessly hugged one by one, reuniting after driving for almost eighteen hours.

Doc paused, only in a blood-stained t-shirt and rumbled jeans, saying, “I’ll get a fire goin’.”

“I’ll help!” Jeremy announced, shirtless and staggering after Doc, kicking up sand in the process.

“I need to rinse off,” Nicole said simply, to Dolls. Dolls nodded, his eyes straying to the way Nicole was holding Waverly, the brunette looking both distracted and tired. Sharing a look of understanding, Nicole turned, pulling Waverly along with her as Dolls approached Wynonna, probably to argue over the next course of action.

Nicole tugged Waverly around the back of the semi, where no one could see them. Finding the nozzle for the water, Nicole pressed Waverly up against the side of the tank before reaching up and twisting the nozzle loose, water spraying over them.

Waverly released a shocked squeak at the bone-chilling cold, Nicole groaning as she shuddered. The water was like a balm to her skin and she wasted no time in scrubbing the grime and sand off her body, Waverly doing likewise as the water pooled at their feet, murky. Once her skin felt smooth once more, Nicole’s hands wandered over Waverly, and before she knew it their lips were melted together, Waverly sneaking her hands underneath Nicole’s loose tank top.

Nicole moaned softly, biting Waverly’s lip as the water cooled them off before brazenly reaching up and toying with Waverly’s breast, making the other gasp.

The pair froze but made no movement to remove themselves when they heard boots crunching over gravel and Dolls appeared at the back of the semi, looking vaguely uncomfortable. He glanced at Nicole’s hand placement but seemed to ignore it, instead taking a tentative step forward and addressing them both.

“We are low on fuel, and need to go back to Purgatory tomorrow,” Dolls said, Nicole and Waverly blinking away the water as it sprayed over them. Nicole sighed heavily and reached up to wring her hair out, stepping away from Waverly—the mood ruined.

“We JUST got back from there like a week ago,” Waverly complained, straightening her damp blouse as Nicole reached up and shut the nozzle off, the water slowing to a dribble.

“Not to mention its been overrun by DEMONS,” Nicole added bitterly, “We don’t have enough ammo to siege it.”

“We’ll have to crack a deal with Bobo…again,” Dolls said with a sigh, “We’ve looked all over the Ghost River Triangle and haven’t found any other natural resources—”

“We STILL haven’t gone to the big city,” Waverly said, crossing her arms and frowning angrily, “We could—”

“No,” Dolls said firmly, “At least, not now…Jeremy says he has been getting weird messages on the radio frequencies and doesn’t want to risk it.”

Nicole simply shook her head, as if in dismay as Waverly rolled her eyes. Dolls shrugged and walked away, leaving Nicole and Waverly to follow shortly after. They found that Jeremy and Dolls had indeed started a fire and set out sleeping bags. Nicole and Waverly curled up next to each other as the moon began to climb in the sky and the group wordlessly passed around a can of beans to eat from.


End file.
